Dark Chocolate
by Fur Elise
Summary: Elise Andante is alone now that her dreams of being a concert pianist have been crushed. One day she decides to take a job in Willy Wonka's main chocolate shop. Little does she know how much it and the amazing chocolatier will change her life.Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Chocolate**

By Fur Elise

Okay- I don't exactly know much about this story now, but it's going to be a _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _fic, and that the main character will be based on me, probably to fulfill my Johnny Depp- love-affair Fantasy. Interesting, no? This is not going to be too explicit, so just ignore the name 'Dark Chocolate', okay?

Enjoy.

A/N: This really isn't about the book, it's really a movie fanfic. Ya know, with Johnny Depp...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

(1) Elise had been waiting for something all of her life. She had had a normal childhood, straight A student, never talked back to her parents, you know, a…. "goody-goody two-shoes" if you could call it that. The only thing that really set her apart was her enormous talent for playing the piano. She had started lessons at age four, after having seen a performance of a few famous piano Sonatas, Beethoven's "Pathetique" and Chopin's "Larghetto" just to name a few. She had been captivated by the way that the performers had the ability to bring back a little piece of history by playing those magnificent compositions from those equally magnificent composers, how she could tell that they were trying to take you on a brilliant journey with their music. She knew from that moment on that she had wanted to be a "channeler" if you will, and bring other people the same joy that it had brought to her. Her parents that that this was astounding logic for a four year old, so they set out to get her lessons immediately. She had taken intense lessons for 14 years, until she had won state titles and had come close to a National. She had been accepted into Juilliard music school and had been hoping to train under one of the most renowned pianists in the world. All until the day of the accident. You see, her mother told her not to ride her bike on that back road, where no one payed attention to the speed limit, but she hadn't listened that day. She had been hit by a pickup truck going 65 on a 25 road. She had escaped with no serious injuries, all except her left hand, which she had shattered. Her dreams of music school were shattered. She had had enormous amounts of therapy, and her therapist thought that she might like to try and start playing the piano again, but Elise just couldn't bring herself to do it. Too many bittersweet memories. Now she was here, all alone in this town, which incidentally was home to the largest chocolate factory in the world, owned by Willy Wonka, and his heir Charlie Buckett. For the first time in her life, Elise was scared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

(1) See- exactly like me!

Read and Review, please! More soon- I'm on a roll!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Chocolate**

**Chapter 2**

**By Fur Elise**

Hey everyone (again!). I haven't been really inspired to write lately, so this chapter's a little later than I had planned. Okay, I know that I only wrote the first chapter like three days ago, but I had planned it to be out the next day.

Here goes nothing…

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had all started with that sign. Elise had been walking down Huckleberry Way(1) this morning, which is where Willy Wonka's main candy shop is located. This had been part of her morning routine. Like so- 1. Wake up and feel sorry for herself

2. Get dressed, while feeling sorry for herself. 3. Eat breakfast, and if she was eating any kind of cereal she wouldn't feel sorry for herself, but if she was eating any kind of _real _breakfast, like pancakes, eggs or bacon aka the things that her mom would usually make her before she had a big piano recital, she would feel sorry for herself. Maybe it just reminded her of a time when she was happy, and everything was right. Then she would go and wander around the streets and (big surprise!) feel sorry for herself. All until today. As said earlier, she saw a sign hanging in the window of the candy shop. The sign said "HELP WANTED- APPLY INSIDE". She decided to take a look.

Inside there was an elderly man standing behind the cash register. "Um, hello? I'm, uh, here to apply for a job." Elise said quietly. He pointed to a stack of papers. "Take that home, fill it out and bring it back here tomorrow at 10:00 sharp. That's when you'll be interviewed." He said. "Thank you so much!" she cried, taking one of the yellow papers and stuffing it excitedly into her purse, "I'll see you tomorrow!" "Kids these days!" the old man said with a smile on his face.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) My friends and I went there today…. And there was a dead… something.

Not the longest chapter…. Hope you liked it, though!


End file.
